Baryton (DBAS)
Baryton (バリトン, Bariton) is a Namekian warrior from the planet Namek. He is one of the three protagonists of Dragon Ball AS. Baryton is the evil counterpart to Dulcimer, both of whom were created when The Namekian split himself into two beings in order to better serve his village. Baryton served as the protector of Tosura village until his darker nature started causing problems between him and the village's inhabitants. During a moment of rage Baryton attacked his counterpart who soundly defeated him and was forced to banish him from their home as a result. Leaving Namek, Baryton became a mercenary on the greater Galactic stage and entered the employ of the Planet Trade Organization in Age 737 in order to aid Frost on his mission to eliminate Shar. Overview Appearance Tall, lean, and muscular, Baryton is average looking for Warrior-type Nameks. His skin is a deep shade of dark green and the pink patches through out his body were more prominent as a result. The red rings around his wrists and ankles are the same as the average Namekian. He has short, but sharply pointed ears, his jaw and cheek bones are well pronounced as are his antennae reaching as far as his brow ridges in length. The brow ridges themselves are more smooth than is common and lend themselves to a more calmed appearance, a large scar is present on Baryton's face reaching from his forehead, over his left eye, to his cheek. The eye in question is glazed over as a result and has not been healed through the ''Sai Sei'' or other artificial means as Baryton believes it was a symbolic injury. Baryton's standard attire consists of a pale white gi with a high cut neckline. A dark blue obi sash wraps around his waist, he wears a pair of armoured gauntlets and boots reminiscent of the design on Planet Trade battle armour that come with blue painted markings on the top/front ends of both items. Baryton also wears a chlamys over his shoulders that is commonly draped behind his left side. The upper part of the chlamys has been custom tailored for Baryton's use, coming equipped with a hood and face mask during work in desert, or dangerous climate conditions. Personality Having been born of the evil traits inherent in his creator, Baryton was expected to embody those traits in his every action. Instead Baryton appeared to be a man of resistance, taking it upon himself to fight against the traits that he was associated with. He did this by bottling up his darker impulses which had the opposite effect than he intended. Instead of being present consistently, his bottled up urges would surface on rare occasions and were far worse as a result. This led to his differences with other Namekians that grew into resentment on both sides. After leaving Namek Baryton openly expresses some of his darker personality traits such as the suffering he brought onto others in a fight or his often shown lack of mercy for those that pick a fight with him. The Namekian preferred an isolationist lifestyle, acting cold to others when he came into contact with them as a defense mechanism to help reign in the traits he didn't want getting out. Baryton also showed qualities akin to blood lust, often accepting mercenary jobs that offered him the chance to kill several opponents. In addition to these traits Baryton is also rather snarky, having something to say about most anything. Despite his blood lusting nature he is also quite intelligent and knows quite a bit about various techniques, creatures and worlds. He is almost useless when it comes to technology however and can be counted on to screw up most anything that requires more input than "push the button". Despite appearing aloof, Baryton has a very short temper and flies off the handle pretty easily when annoyed though he is just as quick to calm down, usually doing so almost immediately after getting his anger out. Biography Baryton came into existence in Age 709 when a Namek known only as The Namekian performed a Fission which split him into two beings, Baryton, containing all of the Namekian's evil, and Dulcimer, containing all of the Namekian's good. The Namekian's intention was to create both a strong elder and protector for his village and both of his lesser halves attempted to fulfill this goal. Baryton acted as the protector, with his darker traits making him more inclined towards fighting, but his nature put him at odds with the village and over time relations between him and everyone else fell apart. At the end of it Baryton lashed out at his counterpart while enraged only to be defeated. As a result Dulcimer was forced to exile him from his home. While wandering across the planet Baryton happened across another Namekian village which had a Namekian ship in its possession. Waiting until the right time, Baryton snuck into the village and stole the ship with only minimal resistance. Using the ship Baryton left Namek in order to seek out greener pastures. After being exposed to the intergalactic community, Baryton became a mercenary and primarily took on jobs that allowed him to let out his darker emotions, by Age 737 he was hired by the Planet Trade Organization to assist Frost with his mission on Sheruta. Dragon Ball Another Story Fighting Style Power Level On the day of his creation Baryton had a power level of 300, something that grew with age as well as training. Being apart of the Warrior-caste, Baryton was on par with others of his kind before leaving Namek, boasting a power level of 940. Abandoning his homeworld and becoming a mercenary, providing him with numerous occasions to face off with all kinds of enemies, served to further boost his power level further. By the time Dragon Ball Another Story begins Baryton has attained a power level of 3,500 putting him on par with Piccolo during the Saiyan Saga. Special Abilities Energy Based Attacks *Antenna Beam – A blast of electrical energy shot from Baryton's antennae. *Ardent Cannon – A powerful energy wave attack fired from Baryton's antennae, considered an advanced variant of the Antenna Beam. *Calamitous Breaker - An extremely small energy ball attack with a surprising amount of power for its mass. *Continuous Energy Bullet – A combination of energy waves fired in rapid succession. *''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave attacks. *Lamentation - An energy wave technique similar in nature to the Explosive Demon Wave. *Senseless Violence - A rush attack made up of several hard hitting attacks while in a blind rage. Movement Techniques *After Image Technique – An attack that leaves multiple false images of the user. *Levitate – Literally meaning "lighter than air skill", the user forces their ki upon the ground in order to levitate and take to the skies. *Mystic Attack – Baryton extends his arms to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. The Namekian ability to stretch one's limbs or make one's self bigger. Other Abilities *''Ki'' Sense – The ability to sense Ki energy. Baryton is capable of detecting whether the ki is good or evil. *''Sai Sei'' – A Namekian ability to regenerate any lost limb in battle as long as the head remains intact. *Super Explosive Wave – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple explosive wave. *Telekinesis – Controlling and manipulating people or objects with the mind. Trivia *Baryton, is named after the Baryton a type of bowed instrument, this is to follow the theme that was used for the naming of King Piccolo and his children. *Other names tried out for Bariton were, Guitar (ギター, Gitā), Mbira (ムビラ, Mubira), and, Viola (ビオラ, Biora). *Much of Baryton's techniques and attacks are named after the states of Good and Evil, or words often associated with morality. Category:Namekians Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters